Growth of data in many industries is overwhelming hardware-based storage. Software-defined storage platforms provide a solution for scaling storage across physical, virtual, and cloud resources. There are various storage providers that can be used for software-based storage services. These storage providers have different features and properties. Currently, interacting with a particular storage provider requires knowledge of the specific features of the underlying storage service. Moreover, when a storage system fails, it is important to identify a root cause of such a failure and to identify how the failure impacts other components of the storage service.